Many imaging applications utilize measurement tools for the analysis of images captured by imaging devices. Existing measurement tools typically rely on a process that involves a segmentation process, possibly followed by an editing process. However, the results of the segmentation process are often unreliable. Therefore, some users choose to calculate measurements for the images manually rather than utilize the measurement tools. However, the manual calculation of such measurements is very time-consuming and often produces inaccurate results.
In addition, according to current measurement tools, the segmentation process is non-interactive. Therefore, the quality of the segmentation results is dependent on the initial inputs provided to the measurement tools. This may result in a further decrease in the reliability of the segmentation results.